


Caring for You

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: NSFW Yurio Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: Yuri knew his cycle; it's easy for omegas to keep track of. But when he begs Otabek to stay this time? Don't try to be the one to get between the couple.





	Caring for You

**Author's Note:**

> For NSFW Yurio week - Beka and Yuri's first time sharing his heat together.

Yuri knew his cycle damn well. Otabek had even learned it within the few months of dating. The omega would start eating more, craving mostly red meats or chocolates, until he couldn't stand it. He also started rearranging their bedroom too; the bed piled high with pillows of all shapes and sizes and a stockpile of blankets, soft and warm, filling the middle of the nest. Usually Otabek took that as a sign to find a secondary home for a week but as he sat on the sofa in their modern little living room, he was surprised to find the omega huffing as he flopped down beside him.

"Don't go this time, Beka." The blond tried not to whine, but not hard enough because that was exactly how it sounded. He nuzzled at his boyfriend's arm before peeking up at the alpha with those wide teal eyes.

"Yura.." Otabek sighed softly and reached his opposite hand across his chest to cup Yuri's cheek in his palm which the omega immediately nuzzled into. He was already giving off a faint sweet smell, like honey and roses, that made the alpha's mouth water. The Kazakh had to swallow back his desire to sink his teeth into the little Russian's neck in order to reply properly. "Yura, we've discussed this. You know exactly why I can't stay."

"Beka, please. I've taken consideration of the consequences and I don't mind. I've gotten all the golds I've wanted. I've beaten that pig and Viktor. I have all of the sponsors anyone could ask for and those contracts will keep me employed for the rest of my life. I have everything I want except one thing." Yuri looked up at Otabek as his gaze grew serious, eyes boring into the alpha's as the man in question waited with bated breath.

"What are you saying, Yura..?" He murmured as he drew his thumb softly across his lover's cheek.

"God. Do I have to draw you a road map for everything?" Yuri groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in Otabek's arm for a few heartbeats. The alpha knew better than to push, knowing Yuri would eventually say what he was meaning if he was patient. After a couple slow seconds, Yuri drew back again and took a deep breath, his eyebrows knitting into a scowl.

"I mean that I want to be your mate, you ass. I want to raise your pups and be a family."

Silence permeated the air between the two for several moments, Otabek staring down at Yuri with wide eyes and Yuri scowling back up at him as if nothing Otabek could say would change his mind. Otabek knew it wouldn't. No matter what he said, Yuri's mind was firmly made up and absolutely nothing on earth would make him change it.

"I want to be your mate as well, Yuri." Came the finally murmured response and Yuri let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. Otabek dipped his head and drew Yuri up with the hand still on his cheek, slotting their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss. When they drew apart a few moments later, the alpha rested his forehead against his omega's.

"I assume you stopped taking your suppressants then?" He asked quietly, watching Yuri's eyes shift away and his cheeks turn pink.

"A month ago.. when I decided I wanted this." The blond replied in the same low whisper and Otabek couldn't stop the groan that escaped him. It was a good thing that Otabek had always been adamant about using a condom when they fucked or else Yuri could have been pregnant already.

He tipped his head down again and claimed Yuri's mouth with his own, their teeth clacking together because of the angle but he could still taste Yuri's small whine on his tongue. He pushed his tongue into the omega's mouth and he obeyed immediately, parting his lips for his alpha and letting the larger man explore him like it was the first time all over again.

There was a sudden burst of alpha pheromones from Otabek, dark like pine trees and ginger, that had Yuri crying out and panting in his lap. The blond trembled as the alpha's nose found his neck, rubbing and nipping at his scent gland.

"B-Beka! Y-You're going to make it come faster." Yuri whined unabashedly as he re-positioned himself to straddle the alpha's hips. He could feel his hole starting to leak slick, his core feeling like someone poured molten lava straight down his throat.

"That's the point, Yura." Otabek growled and the blond gasped as he threw his head back, his ass seated right above the larger man's straining cock as he rocked back and forth in his own need. "I'm going to start breeding you today, baby. You will be so full of my pups by the time your heat ends."

Yuri whined loudly again at that, his ass clenching around the emptiness as it dripped more slick. The scent was everywhere. Yuri's heat had arrived early just as Otabek had known and the omega doubled over in his grasp, gasping harshly as the pain began to wrack through him. He needed Otabek, needed his alpha and that delicious knot that would give his body exactly what it demanded.

"Look at me, baby. Look at me, Yura." Otabek took Yuri's face in both hands, gently pulling his head up to look into his glazed eyes. "Don't fight it, baby. I'm right here. I'll take care of you." He leaned in and sealed his words with a searing kiss.

Yuri howled into the kiss as a wave of pure desire and agony crashed through him, his slick leaking through his boxers and shorts until he was making a mess in the alpha's lap. Otabek's hands dropped to his thighs and gripped tightly, picking up his omega as he stood. Yuri's legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he carried him into the bedroom and set him on the nest of pillows that was their bed, pulling at the blond's legs to untangle himself.

"C'mon, Yura. I need you to cooperate just for a few more minutes before I can give you what you need." He coaxed and Yuri let himself be manhandled, his legs dropping open to let the alpha pull his ruined clothes off of his trembling body. Otabek's eyes darkened as he watched Yuri's hole wink at him a couple times, pushing more slick from his body.

"Bekaaa." Yuri had lifted himself onto his elbows and was pouting down at the alpha. The Kazakh man chuckled and leaned in, wrapping his arms under the omega's thighs and pulling him forward so he could draw his tongue flat over the leaking hole. Yuri's arms gave out from under him and he flopped back, legs clenching around the broad shoulders as more slick pushed out of his hole and into the waiting mouth of his lover. Otabek groaned at the taste and pushed his tongue as deep into the smaller boy as he could, desperate to taste more. Yuri was delicious and he would never be sated with enough of him.

"F-Fuck!" Yuri panted as he felt the tongue in his ass, his fingers curling in the sheets until his knuckles turned white. The blond's back arched off of the mattress, Otabek's hands soothing along his thighs as he pulled back with a wet _'pop'_.

"Yura, look at me." The alpha sounded breathless, Yuri lifting his head weakly to peer down at him. He was a sight to behold; hair mussed and lips swollen from their kisses, shiny with spit and slick all the way down to his chin. The omega groaned at the sight and reached down to pull the other man up to kiss him again, tasting himself on his lips.

They parted with a gasp as Otabek worked Yuri's shirt up and off his body, tossing it somewhere into the dark of the room as his dark eyes roamed over the pale skin beneath his fingers.

"So beautiful, baby. So pretty." He breathed reverently, eyes trailing back up to meet the teal of Yuri's eyes again as the smaller boy blushed.

"Shut up and get in me already." The boy was close to pouting again and Otabek chuckled once more before sliding off of the bed to stand. Yuri opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as Otabek pulled his own shirt up and over his head, his muscles flexing almost imperceptibly in the dark but Yuri caught it. The subtle shift had his mouth watering and he lunged forward, scrambling to unbutton Otabek's pants and yank at his zipper.

"Woah! Easy, baby." Otabek's fingers curled around Yuri's wrist and pulled his hand away, the omega pouting up at him with puppy eyes. "Don't worry. I'll give you what you want, kitten." He leaned down and kissed the blond softly, shifting his pants and boxers down his legs to pool around his feet. He leaned in further to ease Yuri back onto the bed, climbing back onto the bed to hover over him.

"B-Beka, please." Yuri whimpered in pain as another wave of heat slammed into him, making his head spin and his ass clench. The smell of heat was everywhere and Otabek growled softly against his lips, letting his own pheromones permeate the air.

"Ask properly, Yura." He growled and Yuri tipped his head back, baring his neck to the alpha.

"Please, Alpha. I am yours." He whined, his mind slowly and steadily losing coherent thought.

Yuri gasped sharply as Otabek sank his teeth into the scent gland in the omega's neck, claiming his mate and marking the omega as his and his alone. All thought left Yuri as he was left with his most basic instincts. His legs lifted and wrapped tightly around Otabek's hips, the alpha's cock rubbing against his slick hole and a needy whine escaping his constricted throat.

The alpha couldn't resist such a display of pure lust and pulled away from Yuri's neck, licking at the few droplets of blood that escaped from the mark. He reached between them to steady his own cock and push into his mate, Yuri crying out in bliss and agony as the larger man buried himself to the hilt in his small body. He felt so full with Otabek completely inside of him, his eyes rolling back a little as his breaths came in small gasps. It took several moments for the omega to realize that his mate was hunched over him, frozen as he waited for permission to keep going. It was heartwarming, knowing that even in the middle of his heat filled desire, that Otabek would take such good care of him and make sure to wait until he was ready to keep going.

"Beka." He murmured and Otabek lifted his head, grunting in surprise when Yuri surged up to kiss him passionately. The omega took it upon himself to rock his hips from where he lay nearly pinned under the alpha's form, a silent affirmation that he could move. Otabek grunted into the kiss as he made his first few thrusts, driving his hips into the smaller boy's with as much force as he could.

It was only a few moments later when he was pulling back from the kiss and grabbing the slender hips of the Russian, panting as he held Yuri in place to fuck into him with everything he had. It was much different from their usual lovemaking when everything was gentle and slow and Otabek allowed himself to worship the pale body beneath him. It was like the Kazakh man had been holding himself back all of those times as now he allowed himself to become animalistic with his movements, sharp and wild and fuck if it didn't make Yuri lose what last little bit of his mind that he had been struggling to hold on to.

Yuri's knuckles were white where he clenched onto the sheets again, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging open as small mewls and keens escaped him with each thrust. His chest was flushed pink, nipples perked without even being touched, and his small cock red and leaking against his stomach. Otabek had leaned back out of his reach and was currently watching where his cock was driving into the blond, his eyes dark with his lust and something possessive.

"A-Alpha!" Yuri cried and Otabek groaned loudly, pushing himself further into the young omega. The blond felt his back arch again and his eyes rolled back, a hard shudder rolling through his body causing his ass to clench around his mate's cock.

Otabek growled and managed to pry one of his hands off of Yuri's hip long enough to wrap his fingers around his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. "Close, baby. So close. You ready for my knot?"

At the mention of knotting, Yuri keened loudly and nodded frantically. He writhed and bucked as much as he could, his eyes searching for the dark amber of Otabek's. Their gazes locked almost instantly and that was all it took for him to fall. His cock jerked in the grasp of his lover as he came, thin ropes of cum splattering along his stomach as his eyes rolled back and he let out a pitiful wailing mewl that half resembled Otabek's name.

"Oh God, Yura. You're so beautiful. My little omega." Otabek growled and gripped his hips tightly again, slamming into his mate erratically until he was buried to the hilt. He curled over the omega and snarled loudly as his knot began to inflate, Yuri's arms wrapping around his neck as he clung to his mate with a pleasured cry.

"Beka!" He yelped and shuddered, burying his face in the alpha's neck.

"Go ahead, baby." Otabek tilted his head to the side for the omega and Yuri licked a strip up his neck slowly, enjoying every sensation of the cum of his alpha flooding into him. When he felt it start to slow down, he bit hard into Otabek's scent gland, claiming his mate back as the alpha grunted loudly in surprise. His cock twitched inside the omega again and another few spurts of cum flooded into the body underneath him.

Once Yuri let go and licked the mark a couple times, Otabek shifted them carefully so he laid under the smaller boy and Yuri was able to lay limply against his warm chest. He ran his clean fingers in his lovers blond hair, tenderly caressing the strands.

"I love you so much, Yura." He murmured softly as the omega shifted a little to tip his head back and peek up at him. He leaned down to brush his lips over Yuri's, murmuring to him. "Thank you for letting me be a part of your life."

Yuri hummed quietly back and leaned up gently to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you too, Beka. Thank you for letting me be a part of your family."

Otabek slowly pulled away from the kiss and pressed his lips to the blond's forehead. "Always, baby. Now rest. I'll clean you up and bring you something to eat before the next wave comes, okay?"

Yuri hummed drowsily again but nodded and laid back down against Otabek's chest, the warm arms around his waist holding him securely in place and he knew they would never let him go. Yuri was home and soon he would be full of his mate's children that they would take care of together, because that was what it meant to raise a family.


End file.
